I Don't Love You I Think?
by Bendy Linguist
Summary: well folks....this is a Kouyako story...yep yep...thats what it is....please read and please RR...flames welcome....its really fluffy


****Ello readers of this ficcie.....if there happen to be any!......This just so happens to be a really fluffy (and I mean fluffy!!!) Kouyako! Please R+R...I shall forever be in your debt...flames are welcome...but I like em better in January when its cold out!....Please enjoy!!!!****  
  
*****In case you were wondering...I do not own Digimon, but I'd kinda like to have Ken.................but that's a whole other story!*****  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Koushiro woke up smiling for the 3rd time that week, and he had no idea why he was so happy. Today was nothing special, just an ordinary day. He was meeting the younger digidestined, but that was normal too. As he walked briskly through the park, he watched a young couple blush at each other on a park bench, and for once he didn't wonder what made them so blissful.....although he refrained from studying his new opinion.  
  
When he reached the computer lab, he was there first as usual, closely followed by Miyako. "G'Morning Izumi-kun," she said breathlessly as she collapsed into a nearby chair. "Are they late again?" Koushiro, fighting the urge to blush, replied in the affirmative. Miyako smiled and turned to look at him, "I guess we'll just have to be the responsible ones then, ne?" At long last the others arrived, and Daisuke, being Daisuke, teased Miyako as per usual. Oddly, Koushiro defended her against his schoolboy taunts.  
  
Once all but Koushiro had departed for the Digital World, Koushiro was left to think about his atypical behaviour. He decided that the only explanation was that he was ill. At about the time he came to that very consensus, Taichi dropped by. When he described his strange illness to Tai, however, the brown haired boy burst into raucous laughter. "Koush, you're a riot." was all Tai managed to say before the young ones came pouring out of the computer terminal, sending everyone into a communal pile of writhing arms and legs. "Get off!" Daisuke groaned, having ended up at the bottom of the mess.  
  
Taichi, who had calmed to a smirk from his previous hysterical laughter, came up with a semi-hare brained plan. Tai yelled out, "Ice Cream anyone?" Everyone except Iori, who had Kendo practice, agreed that Ice Cream was the best idea anyone had ever had, and so they headed towards the nearest Ice Cream Shop. Everyone ordered their favourite, Daisuke got a huge banana split....basically an endless supply of sugar. Takeru and Hikari got chocolate milkshakes. Miyako couldn't make up her mind and ended up with a strawberry sundae. Taichi insisted he didn't want one, but insisted Koushiro have something, Koushiro eventually ended up with lemon sorbet.  
  
  
***************************  
  
By the time they had finished it was nearly dark. Tai exclaimed in mock surprise, "My it has gotten pretty late...I think that it might be safer if you younger ones got a walk home." [A/N...jus imagine really bad acting here....^-^] "Takeru, Yama is dropping by later, I'm sure he'll walk you home, why don't you come with me and Hikari?" Just as Tai had hoped, Daisuke jumped at the bait. "Can I come too Tai...*murmuring under his breath.....can't let T.S. get Hikari all to himself!!!*  
  
Tai, all innocence [yeah right] turned to Koushiro, winked and said, "You wouldn't mind walking Miyako would you?" Koushiro, thinking perhaps Taichi had gotten something in his eye nodded his compliance. It was a beautiful evening, and Koushiro let Miyako fill it with her voice. She was one of the few that understood him when he went off on tangents of computer talk. Sometimes she even joined in, adding obscure programmers jokes that were only funny to the two of them.  
  
Suddenly, Koushiro figured out what Tai thought....*he thinks I'm in love with her* Koushiro blushed deeply at the very thought, thankful for the darkness. What if Miyako thought the same? He knew immediately that he would have to set her straight. He didn't want her to get hurt.  
  
He suddenly stopped and asked her to sit down on a nearby bench, determined to explain himself. He started haltingly. "Ummm, well, Miyako, I just wanted to say that I'm not in love with you, I hope that I didn't give that impression." Just as Miyako began to feel crestfallen, Koushiro continued without looking up. "I feel happiest when I am with you, and I miss you when you are gone. I don't like when other guys look at you, or tease you, or talk to you. I want you to be happy, even if it hurts me. I want to look at you forever and I want to touch your hair. And I like when you wear the colour blue. I like your glasses, and that you are smart. I like to hear you laugh...and I don't want you to cry, ever! But, I don't love you."  
  
Koushiro looked up to see Miyako smiling with tears in her eyes. Confused by her dual emotions he reached out to wipe her tears away and jerked his hand back once he realized what he was doing. "For a smart guy,' Miyako whispered, "you are really hopeless."  
  
Miyako looked into his eyes suddenly, reading them like a novel. She put her slender fingers on either side of his face and pulled him down to kiss his lips. Koushiro was at first too confused to do anything at all...once he got a hold of his senses, he realized that he didn't want to let go. He pulled Miyako in close and deepened the kiss. When they finally separated, gasping for breath, Miyako smiled and said, "Now if you ever do fall in love with me, give me a warning, cause that's gotta be pretty intense if this isn't it!" Koushiro blinked blushing madly and smiled catching the fact that the joke appeared to be on him. I guess I do love you Miyako Inoue....I guess I do.  
  
  
  
  
  
So....what didya think?......please tell me I'm attention starved and I work for a summer camp.....i need your support....*sob*  
Aren't Koush and Miyako kawaii!!!!!  
  



End file.
